jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Stoick Ważki/@comment-26667678-20160125101557
Cześć wszystkim, chciałabym jeszcze wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, tak a propos śmierci wodza i tego, co napisał uzytkownik pode mną. Po pierwsze, to prawdopodobne, że, jak napisał użytkownik Bzhydack, mogą robić retrospekcje. Po drugie, macie rację, że byłoby to dziwne, gdyby Stoick jakimś cudem powrócił, kiedy już ,,koronowano" jego syna. Z drugiej strony, członkowie klanu byli święcie przekonani, iz naprawdę umarł, co więcej, stali na skraju wojny, a więc należało szybko wybrać następcę, który dowodziłby tym wszystkim. Padło oczywiście na Czkawkę, jako prawowitego dziedzica. Nawet gdyby wódz przeżył, Wikingowie nieszczególnie mieli czas, by robić ,,sekcję zwłok" lub przeprowadzać reanimację. Dlatego, mówiąc kolokwialnie, wrzucili go na łódź i posłali ekspresem do Valhali. Jeszcze inna sprawa jest taka, że gdyby Stoick ,,zmartwychwstał" ( co graniczy z cudem), mógłby zrzec się wodzostwa na rzecz syna. To wszystko, co tu opisałam... raczej mało prawdopodobne, nie? Pozostaje kwestia ewidentnych obrażeń Stoicka i całej reszty. Nie chcę was zanudzać, zatem postaram się we w miarę krótkim tekście zawrzeć wasze przykłady. Złamanie kości można przeżyć, jednak poważne pogruchotania np. całej klatki piersiowej, kręgosłupa lub czaszki, zwykle doprowadzają do śmierci. Stoick został zawalony odłamami skalnymi, a wcześniej dostał kulą gorącej plazmy w pierś, więc można dedukować, że nie tylko połamało mu żebra, ale i uszkodziło ważne narządzy wewnętrzne. Już to mogło go zabić, nawet pomimo jego postury i tuszy. Wstrząs mózgu? Owszem, do przeżycia, ale nie w bardzo ciężkich przypadkach, których np. mózg zwyczajnie się rozpłynie. Niestety nie wiemy, jak bardzo ucierpiała głowa Stoicka, wniosku więc brak. Zakładamy, że jednak to przeżył. Co do długotrwałego zatrzymania akcji serca... no, zależy na jak długo. Zwykle po czterech - pięciu minutach bez tlenu dostarczonego do mózgu....ech, po prostu jesteś trupem i cześć pieśni. Czasami mozna przywrócić akcję serca po kilkunastu minutach reanimacji, jednak to już rzadsze przypadki. A najbardziej ekstremalna i makabryczna opcja to taka, że np. kiedy człowiek umiera, od razu go chowają. A on wraca do życia w grobie, często po kilku godzinach, jednak potem zwyczajnie dusi się z braku świeżego powietrza. Jeśli zaś nie pochowają go od razu, to może po prostu wstać i przerazić wszystkie osoby w promieniu pięciuset metrów na śmierć. Ale to są już naprawdę, naprawdę rzadkie przypadki. Może i tak jest lepiej ;) I jeszcze ta łódź. Podpalona, więc można sądzić, że tego to nasz ,,cudownie ożywiony" wódz już naprawdę nie przeżył. Z drugiej strony, łódź nie musiała spalić się całkowicie i np. ogień oszczędził miejsce, gdzie spoczywały zwłoki wodza. I jeśli szczątki łodzi nie zatonęły, Stoick mógł dopłynąć do jakiegoś lądu i ocknąć się. I to by było naprawdę wariackie zakończenie. Nie zgadzam się tylko z tym, że umarł na zawał serca, ponieważ ta choroba jest najczęściej następstwem choroby wieńcowej i miażdżycy, a więc związana jest z zablokowaniem naczyń krwionośnych, także tych zaopartujących mięśnie serca w tlen. Jasne, można doznać np. tak silnego szoku, że serce gwałtownie się zatrzyma, ale w przypadku okoliczności śmierci wodza, ciężko dopatrzyć się czynnika, który mógłby ten zawał spowodować; poza perspektywą utraty jedynego syna, ale wtedy Stoick raczej nie skoczyłby i nie uratował Czkawki, tylko zwalił się z hukiem na ziemię. To, co tu napisałam, jest tak absurdalne i nieprawdopodobne, że lepiej nie bierzcie tego na zupełnie serio, jeśli nie macie ochoty ześwirować z nadmiaru medycznych zagadnień oraz zbyt dużego stężenia kryminologii w tekście. Pamiętajcie, to raczej nie miało prawa się zdarzyć. Pozdrawiam, CNF